


After Dark

by Big_Diesel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cosplay, Crime Drama, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dominant Masochism, Drama, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Gun Violence, Half-Siblings, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Hotels, Masochism, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Online Dating, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pegging, Prostitution, Robbery, Romance, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: San Fransokyo's Entertainment District. A place known by many names; wears many masks, and the code of silence reigns supreme. This is where two brothers call this place home. One is a hustler. The other is an escort. Both have one goal: survival. After Dark shows that behind the neon lights and the glitz and glamor shows a different coat. One false step can mean life or death. Can they survive the gritty, merciless streets of the Entertainment District? Find out in After Dark.





	1. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I seek is so much fun that it is a crime."-Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Big Diesel here! This is a story that is a different entity from These Grey Skies. Also, this story is written in second person POV. Hope you guys enjoy. God bless!

In the dictionary, the word _**cold**_ has an extensive multitude of meanings. It can act as a noun, an adjective, or an adverb depends on what situation a person tries to use it. If treated as a noun, the meaning can be a low temperature, especially in the atmosphere; cold weather; a cold environment; or a common viral infection in which the mucous membrane of the nose and throat becomes inflamed, typically causing running at the nose, sneezing, a sore throat, and other similar symptoms. If treated as an adverb, the meaning is completely or entirely. However, if treated as an adjective, the meaning shows feeling. It can mean of or at a low or relatively low temperature, especially when compared with the human body; or lacking affection or warmth of feeling; unemotional.

It is amazing on how one single word, only four letters long can have such an effect on people. Rather under the circumstances of weather, sickness, or feeling, that word carries a massless, but heavy toll on them. The anecdote of this certain dilemma depends on the person. Everyone responds to the stimulus differently. Remember, the word itself has many meanings. For instance, it is currently winter, the time of year in which the weather is going to be cold. In the town where this story is taken place, many people are going to seek attire that will protect them from the cold. The masses seal themselves in jackets, coats, and the like. They do what they can so they avoid the nippy weather so they won't have to feel sick. Also, there are those who enjoy this time of year. Opting for cooler weather than the hot, dry heat the weather provides in the town in their warmer months.

It is evening now in this city. The end of the day as the sun gave its farewell before descending on the horizon. The moon gave it bright, welcoming presence into the pitch black sky, the only source of light in the painting with the absences of stars. The cold, night air is wicked. Any source of heat can easily escape tonight's wrath of the cold. The meteorologist predicts that this will be a record-breaking season for this upcoming winter. The worrisome weatherman also predicts that precipitation of snow is inevitable. Some of the worried residents have already visited their local stores on purchasing firewood. Many do not want to take the chance. Others opted for buying space heaters or heated blankets. Amazing on how a four letter word takes effect on people.

As evening makes it mark on the city, many workers of the town clocked out of their jobs and return home. Many drive in their vehicles. Others take the bus or the train. And there is the chosen few who choose to be economical or environmental friendly with riding bikes or walk. Whatever choose they chose, the cold is prepared to give them what it is offering.

As others return home for the evening, the people of the night make their presence known. In one part of town, the concentrated brightness of neon colors is born. This part of town is known as the entertainment district. This is where the action is located. This is where the forbidden fruit takes place. This is where mothers and fathers warn their children to not to go. Although unbeknownst to the children, their fathers tend to make the secretive venture to the forsaken land.

Tonight is no different than any other night. The street is filled with young people. Many of them are college students. A long way from home and no parents telling them what to do. The bars turn on the lights to welcome their usual customers. Many of them stagger out of their cars to consume the liquid bread to fill the void of any of their burdens. Outside of the "massage parlors" are women, clad in heavy makeup, leopard skinned dress, and high heels welcoming the men for their exclusive treatment. Businessman dressed in their suits beehive their way into the many parlors of the district. Along with that comes the local drug pushers, the pimps, and the prostitutes that claim this district home.

At the end of the corner, there is a group of women that are leaning against the building. They all look the same. Their hair is obviously wigs, their skin is bleached, and their clothes look like they are cheaply imported from overseas. They gather around each other to fight the cold. It was no time to worry about the weather, one says aloud. They need to get a client so that they can get paid and avoid facing the wrath of their pimp. Speaking of their pimp, he is posted up in his vehicle keeping an eye on his client. From the position of our viewpoint, his appearance is vague. It is due to the darkly tinted windows of his car. He, himself, is keeping his eyes on his employees while fighting the cold. Amazing how a four letter word takes effect on people.

Now we are on the other side of the district. Far away from the artery of the district. It is the last end, more like the last call before returning to reality. The area is home to more of the drug fiends that gather in the abandoned buildings or the motels. The motels of the district are in comparison to love hotels. No name, no face, put money under the slip, and have your fun. Out of sight, out of mind.

At this particular hotel is where you will find our hero of the story. What is interesting is that the name of our hero is actually Hiro. His name is Hiro and that is all we are going to know about him for now. It is not that he is not an important character. It is just that if you receive all of the details, then how can you appreciate his character? Here is what you need to know about Hiro at this point in time. He is sitting outside on the motel steps. He has his cell phone in hand. He is on a mission. He is waiting for a client.

Hiro looks at his phone when receives a text. He looks and sees that his client is close. He replies to his client that he is outside waiting for her. From her side of the text, she is happy. From his point of view, he feels indifferent. To him, it looks like she is just another gig to earn him some money. He places the cell phone back in his pocket and waits.

He crosses his legs and pulls out a cigarette. He needs something to fight off the cold. The flicker of the match and the lighting of the cigarette is the only sound that you are getting from Hiro. It looks like Hiro does not want to be here, but this is something he has to do.

He doesn't remember her name. He will probably learn at her arrival. Honestly, he does not care if he knows or not. The little he knows about his clients, the better. He had only met her less than an hour ago on a 4-chan site. The site itself is a digital world for pickups. The client was looking for discrete dating. She asked him some questions on what he offered. Once he had told her, he offered her a price. She accepted. She told him that he came highly recommended. Hiro didn't take that as a compliment nor an insult. He continues to smoke his cigarette as he sits alone on the stoop of the corrugated motel.

It was not long when a car pulls up alongside the curve. Hiro looks up and sees the BMW park before turning the vehicle off. The door opens and then closes. The sounds of a hard toe shoe come closer to Hiro. He looks up and sees a woman that looks like she should be a housewife. She is dressed in a purple skirt. Her fur coat hugs around her curvy body. She is slender. She is very attractive. She has firm breasts. Her skin complexion is creamy. Her red hair flows like a river to her back. Her green eyes are very stunning. Once again, what kind of woman is she to show up at a place like this?

There is silence between the two. Hiro uncrosses his legs and pulls a sucker from his pocket. He unwraps it and gives it a few licks. The redheaded woman relaxes. This ploy is Hiro's signal to let his clients know of his identity.

"Are you the one they call Hiro," questions the woman. Her eyes never leave Hiro's sight. Her eyes follow wherever Hiro's tongue goes. Hiro can tell that his eating his usual treat entrances the woman.

"I can be. Depends on what you are seeking," he says. That is his nature. Hiro loves getting his clients aroused with his body language and the way he speaks. His tone is hypnotic, grabbing the attention of those that desire a boy like him.

The woman smiles. "What I seek is so much fun that it is a crime." She licks her lips and takes the sucker from Hiro. She swirls her tongue around the sucker, gathering its flavor along with Hiro's. Her eyes are close as she makes sucking sounds with the candy. Not too long later, she returns the sucker back to Hiro before he retreats it back into his mouth.

"Follow me, my dear." Hiro stands up, shaking off any dust from the stoop and goes inside of the motel. He holds the door for the woman whom he nicknamed Red. Red steps inside. Both feel good as the warmth of the building makes a fair contrast from the outside. He knocks on the window at the entrance. His three silent knocks are his code for a room. Three loud knocks are returned before a key comes out the slot. Hiro takes the key and takes Red to his room.

Hiro and Red take the elevator to the top floor. Down a short, narrow corridor they come to a door numbered 404. Hiro takes the key and puts it in the hole. He turns the key and they walk inside. It is dark. He turns on the lights with the switch. The room is cold and empty. The room is plain and simplistic. This is a room that is not made for an overnight stay. Just like Hiro and Red, the room has its purpose: to serve as a miniature brothel. You are in and you are out is what the room is saying. Any person who stays longer is a person that is questionable in their being.

Red walks to the dresser where she places her purse. Her dress matches wallpaper of the room. She looks in the mirror to check out her appearance. We are not sure on what her personality can be. Remember, we are just the audience. Maybe if she is worthy enough, we can learn about her personality later. Until then, she is checking out her facial features. She smiles and licks her lips. She is excited on what it is to come. From behind, she watches Hiro like an eagle does its prey.

Hiro takes off his clothes and puts on his attire for another late night rendezvous. He puts on a pair of plain white panties followed by white stockings. He puts on a green plaid skirt. He knows he is being watched, making it exciting for him, or so we think. It is his job to make the client happy. For all we know, he can feel empty like the room we are in. Once again, reminding you that we are just part of the audience. No matter what we say or do, they can't hear us. The only we can do is watch.

After putting on his skirt, he puts on his plain white blouse. He quickly buttons his blouse so that he go forth on his encounter. And the final piece of the act: his black wig. Once he is ready, he gets his sucker from the dresser and puts it back in his mouth. He turns around and sashays to the bed where he waits for his client to do her orders.

"My, my," says Red. Her cheeks are flushed. She is tensed. Her knees buckle when seeing Hiro in this position. "You look very sexy. You look like a schoolgirl."

"That is right," says Hiro. "A schoolgirl that is ready to be punished." He spreads his legs, exposing his panties. "Like what you see?"

Red is flushed. We can tell that she is starting to feel aroused. Her nipples protrude from her skirt. She is trembling. She is excited and does not know where to begin.

"Not used to something like this?" Hiro asks her very seductively. He winks at her while keeping his legs exposed. He thrusts a little, trying to get her excited. "Tell me something." He purrs. "Have you done something like this before?"

Red stammers. "I, I. Maybe once or twice." Hiro stays in bed whereas she stays at the dresser. Even though it is a distance between them, it is only a matter of time before the gap is filled.

Hiro laughs seductively. He gets up from the bed and sways his hips toward the nervous Red. He takes Red's hand and places it on his chest. Red flinches as she feels her hands on his nipple, rubbing through the blouse. Hiro helps Red's hand as he lets out a quiet moan. It does not take long when Red does the work on her own. She kneads his nipple like bread. She lets out a moan as well. Hiro's breath becomes labored.

"Take your time," says Hiro. "We don't have to rush. Do it at your own pace." Unsure it was Hiro's sheer honesty or his line of work. It looks like that Red is unfamiliar with this. However, she is starting to look relaxed. She is now using her free hand to cuff around Hiro's neck and places a kiss on his lips. She thrusts her tongue and it looks that she is cleaning out whatever that is in Hiro's mouth. Her eyes are in a trance. She looks hungry. Hiro did the right thing because it is setting her off.

A trail of saliva bridges the pair. The sound of moans come from the both of them. Red lets out another smile. Only this time, it is very seductive. She narrows her eyes and instantly removes her clothing.

"Not bad," says Hiro. "You have a sexy ass body, Red. If weren't for my job, I would be all over you." She retorts. "Who says that you can't be now?" She takes another kiss and becomes very aggressive. Hiro is taken off guard of her sudden kiss. Whatever Hiro said, it has definitely set her off.

She immediately rips his blouse. The buttons spread like fireworks into the different parts of the room. She starts licking his chest, causing Hiro to moan. He stands there as she is on her knees licking his chest. The feeling of her rough tongue is too much for Hiro. He tries to move, but her bites enable him. "Don't move," she says. She continues to caress his stomach with her tongue until she notices his dick is poking out.

"Did I make the slut horny," says Red. Hiro is flushed and remains silent. It is not until she pinches the phallus, which makes Hiro yelp. "I said did I make the slut horny?"

"Yes," says Hiro with his ragged breath. She takes a break from his stomach and focuses on his dick. She breaths over it, which makes it react. "I am making your clitty hard." She giggles. She rubs it through his skirt with a firm grip. Hiro is trying his hardest to stand on his feet, but this woman is already aware of one of his weak spots.

She continues to rub there like she is polishing a trophy or cleaning a dirty spot that can not be removed. Her intent is focused on there until she sees a wet spot coming from the skirt.

"This is so cute," she says. As she is getting ready to pull up the skirt, a cell phone rings. Red stops what she is doing and goes to the phone. It has to be serious if she is willing to stop the action on what she was going to do.

The woman is on the phone for a few moments. It doesn't seem to faze Hiro. He returns to the bed and picks up his cell phone. He has some other messages from his female clients. He returns a few messages as he waits for Red to get off of the phone.

As the audience, there is nothing we can do. You think that a story like this should keep going into sex, but life happens. We can only hope that Hiro and Red will continue to engage in sex after this phone call. We will just have to see what happens next.

Red hangs up the phone and sounds very disappointment. "Sorry, Hiro," she says in disgust. "We have to stop. My child is running a fever and my husband is taking him to the hospital."

"That is okay," he says nonchalantly. "Life happens." He sits up and looks for his street clothes. As he bends over, he feels the firm grasp of her hand around his dick. She does not say a word. Her hands do the talking as she gripping it harder and faster. Hiro feels that he is able to collapse, but Red is supporting his body. In an instant, Hiro grunts as he climaxes inside of his skirt. He drops to knees. Red releases her hand. She licks around her hand.

"Sorry that we have to cut it short," she says. "But I still wanted a taste of your milk."

She pulls some bills from her purse and puts them on the bed. "Here is money for today and an advance on our next encounter." She quickly puts her dress back on and heads for the door.

Before she leaves, she speaks. "Next time, I will pick the place." She closes the door.

Hiro lies on the floor. He is very surprised from the quick handjob Red gave him. He gets up from the bed and counts her money. There were ten $100 bills. They were crisp. This is many times the amount he usually gets. Not questioning it, he puts the money in his wallet.

About a half hour later, Hiro walks out of the hotel. He is back in his street clothes. He had thoughts of going home until he receives a text from his cell phone. "Another customer," he says aloud. He reaches into his pocket and unwraps another sucker. He places it in his mouth and walks away, disappearing into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please comment, kudos, and/or bookmark. Take care and thanks for reading.


	2. Midnight (Night One Continues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You needed me at your most. Now I need you at my most."-Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month of thinking, here is another chapter of After Dark. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please comment, bookmark, and/or kudos. Thanks and God bless!

The sound of a cell phone makes it known on a nightstand of an unknown room. The room is dark and there is nothing to show evidence of what is or who is claiming this room. However, we do know that a cell phone is ringing, signifying that there it belongs to someone. The cell phone continues to ring for some time.

Now, we are able to get a view from the top of the room. It shows us that there is a bed. And it is inhabited by a single occupant. That person is covered by blankets. The cell phone rings, but the person is not moved by its sound. It is safe to say that this person is a heavy sleeper.

The cell phone turns off, resuming the silence in the dark and quiet room. Now we are directed around the room. It does not look like a bedroom. Better yet a studio. There is not much to describe this room. It is very standard of a studio apartment. It has a couch that is covered by clothing; the sink is surrounded by dishes and possible vermin; the dining room table is toppled in newspaper and whatever unpaid bills this occupant have, and the floors are covered in yesterday's woes and tomorrow's sorrow. What gives off a strange vibe of this room is knowing that is scent is consumed of testosterone. Looking closely next to the bed, there is a booklet of an Asian woman in a compromising position. We, the audience, can acknowledge that this place is inhabited by a male.

The camera pans to the bed. The man is moving. He does not look awake, but changing positions in his sleep. We can see that the man is large and portly. He has curly brown hair. His skin is brown but in a tone like copper. He coughs, but it does not do enough to wake him up. He looks like a heavy sleeper. The cell phone is not enough to wake this man up from his deep slumber.

The cell phone rings again. Only this time, the phone vibrates. The vibrations rattle the nightstand and make a dance to the lamp. The lamp joins along with the vibration of the bed making such a noise that causes the man is to be interrupted from his sleep.

The man groans as he sits up on his bed. He scratches under his arm before reaching for the phone. He checks his surroundings. Everything is dark. As heavy as his curtains, if you want to call them curtains, no one can't decipher day from night. The cell phone lights bring irritations to the sleepy giant. He glares to see who is the person interrupting his sleep. He checks the phone and sees who is calling. It is an unknown number. He lets out a sigh before picking up the phone.

"Hello," says the man. His tone was raspy and very deep. It is the tone that tells that he does not want to be disturb.

"Hello? Is that the kind of tone you want to give your benefactor?" The voice on the other side sounds very masculine. Unsure of who he is, we must wait until the man gives us his identity. His as well.

"Holy shit," he says as he coughs to straighten himself out. "I am sorry. Please forgive me. It is just that I did not know that you will be calling me at this kind of hour. And with an unknown number at that."

"Relax, I am just fucking with you," says the voice. His voice was calm and serene. "No hard feelings for you, baby. Just realized to save my goddamn fucking number so you can recognize who you are talking to!"

The man raised his eyebrows. We can tell that he is shivering. The phone is rattling along with his hands. He turns on the light from the lamp. It looks like he is trying to find an excuse for his error.

"Please forgive me again, Tadashi," says the man. "I don't want any beef with you. Trust me, I don't."

From the other end of the phone, it sounds like the man is displaying a smile. "Good! For your sake, Wasabi, you better not forget."

"Yes, boss," says the man who is revealed to be Wasabi. "Any reason for you to be calling me at this hour?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanting to see if you wanted breakfast from Denny's or looking for some late night action," says the man who we know as Tadashi. He raises his voice. "What the fuck do I think I am calling you? I am outside. Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"Understood," answers Wasabi before hanging up the phone. He gets out of bed. He picks up the nearest and cleanest clothes he can put on before stepping outside into the cold abyss.

He walks the six flights of stairs of his apartment building before exiting the domicile. He looks at his watch. It shows that it is midnight. He places his hands in his jacket pocket to combat the cold. You can tell by his standing position that he is not used to this kind of weather.

From around the corner, we see a black Escalade making its appearance to the apartment building where Wasabi stands. Sounds of heavy bass rap music is making its presence in former quiet, still night. Wasabi opens the door and gets inside. As soon as he closes, the SUV speeds off.

Inside, we see the individual driving the car. He looks of Asian descent. His hair is brown and short. It looks clean as if he took out the time to wash it. He is sporting a heavy jacket to keep himself from the cold. His sunglasses hides his eyes. Why does he choose to wear sunglasses at night? We can't say or do anything. Remember, we are just the audience. The only thing we can do is watch.

The individual that we can assume is Tadashi raises his index finger to his chin as he examines Wasabi. "Wasabi, before you ever leave the toilet, do you ever wipe?"

Wasabi shows a confused look on his face. He looks surprised at Tadashi's question. "Yes, I always wipe after I shit."

"Good, good. I just wanted to be sure," says Tadashi. He keeps his gaze fixed on Wasabi. "If you are going to roll with me, then I suggest getting your gear together. If you can wipe your ass before leaving the toilet, then you can get your shit together with your damned gear."

Wasabi sighs. "Give me a break, Tadashi. I have only been out for a couple of days."

"A couple of days," he retorts. "If you are capable of taking your ass to the nearest restaurant, then you can save some dollars, which I gave you, to go to the store and buy some new outfits."

"I am sorry, boss!" Wasabi laments and cocks his head away from Tadashi.

"Damn!" Tadashi says under his breath. "Like I am talking to a child. Telling you everything on the basics."

"I am sorry," Wasabi says again. He does not look at Tadashi. It appears that he has anymore eye contact with Tadashi, it might just make things worse. He puts on his seat belt and watches the window.

Tadashi turns down the volume on the radio. He quickly gazes at Wasabi before turning away to watch the road. "My bad, look, I am sorry." He pats his hand on Wasabi's shoulder to get his attention; trying to relax Wasabi and get him back on his side. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am looking out for you. Understand that."

"I know," says Wasabi.

"Remember when you got out of San Quinn, you promised me that you will get your shit together. Correct?" Tadashi asks Wasabi.

"True," says Wasabi.

"You needed me at your most. Now I need you at my most," says Tadashi.

"True," says Wasabi.

"Are you down with me? Are with you with me?"

"Yeah, I am. I am."

"You know that you owe me."

"I know," says Wasabi quietly. He still does not look at Tadashi. Instead, he pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, puts it between his lips, and lights it with a lighter. He takes a few puffs before exhaling. "What's going on for tonight?"

Tadashi scratches his cheek, which displays a deep scar. "Do you have protection?"

"Already," answers Wasabi. He notions to Tadashi that he has a gun in his waist.

"Good," replies Tadashi. "Because we are going to need it for tonight."

"What for," questions Wasabi. He takes another puff of his cigarette before discreetly putting away his gun.

"We got a come up," replies Tadashi. "At a hotel at the entertainment district."

"Are you talking about _the_ entertainment district? The forsaken land? Little Castro? That district?" Wasabi has a moment of hesitation, but looking at his face, you can tell he surprised of Tadashi's plan.

" _That_ district, _that_ Little Castro, that forsaken land" replies Tadashi. "Not afraid, are you?"

"No. Just surprised is all."

"If the district itself won't get you, then I will explain this."

Wasabi remains quiet; being very cautious of every detail Tadashi is providing.

"There is a hotel at the end of the district called the Dew Drop Inn. Interesting name of choice for being home to whores, johns, crackheads, and the like." He laughs, then scoffs. "The hotel is made out like a love hotel, like in Japan. You know, for couples. By the hour. The room choices at the entrance. The lovely unseen attendant that gives you a key. You know, that kind of shit."

"You still have me at the Dew Drop Inn," says Wasabi while laughing.

"Trust me. It is the kind of place where you would not take your wife," says Tadashi.

"So what reason for why we are creeping on that joint," asks Wasabi.

"An illegal hustle is being conducted behind the morbid, mildew confinements of that death trap." He faces Wasabi. "And I think that we must allocate the expenses that they owe us."

"Easy with those big words," laughs Wasabi. "For a second, I thought you were being a crusader for thieves."

"Fucking right, a crusader. Especially if they are running games on my turf. And not receiving a piece of the action myself."

"Explain more of the place."

"Alright. My connect tells me that in the basement of that lovely establishment is where they are hosting an underground baccarat club."

"Baccarat? Unfamiliar with that game."

"It is no different than blackjack or gin or 52 pickup or poker. Anyway, I have been told that some serious high rollers from my former comrades of the East are making claims on those tables."

"How serious are you talking about?"

"These men come from Japan, Hong Kong, China, Indonesia, Malaysia to enjoy the pleasures of betting, winning, and even scoring the local whores in that place."

Wasabi furrowed his eyes. "So, these are just businessmen. Nothing serious?"

"That is the gist. Why? Feeling scared?"

"No, but I don't want to be fucking around with any Triads or any Yakuzas. Plus, I just got out myself and don't plan to go back anytime soon."

"If you are feeling scared, I can pull the car over and you can walk home. But, it is not going to excuse you from what you owe me."

"Look, Tadashi, I am not fucking leaving. I am not scared. I am just looking at all of my perimeters before stepping into an unknown place." He looks away then turns to Tadashi. "How legit is your connect? I want my ground covered without walking inside into a Waco Siege or a Ruby Ridge."

"My connect is legit. No guards, just one woman who runs the counter. These are just businessmen. I doubt any of them want to take the risk of getting arrested in this country. They will be kept in check."

"Okay."

The black Escalade comes to a halt in an alleyway around the corner from the Dew Drop Inn. Tadashi turns the vehicle off.

"You keep watch of the front. I got your back," says Wasabi. "Where did you said you put the ski masks?"

"In the backseat," says Tadashi. "Behind you in a paper bag."

Wasabi reaches into the back seat and grabs the paper bag. He places them on his lap and retrieves the ski masks. Also inside were gloves and duct tape.

"What is with the extra merchandise," asks Wasabi.

"Insurance," says Tadashi with a startled voice.

"Is something the matter," asks Wasabi.

"Don't worry about it. Just saw a ghost, that is all." Tadashi keeps both of his hands on the steering wheel. You can see sweat beading on his forehead. His breath becomes labored.

Wasabi takes a look outside in front of the hotel where he sees a BMW exiting the vicinity. "Damn, that is a clean BMW. Once I am back in this bitch, I am going to stunt in that shit."

"Shut the fuck up for a second," says Tadashi while showing frustration.

"Sorry," replies Wasabi.

Tadashi reddens but quickly relaxes. He reaches under his seat and pulls out a SIG automatic pistol. He goes into his console to retrieve his magazine. He places the magazine inside before cocking the pistol. He places the pistol on his lap before looking at the time on the radio.

"It is a few minutes after twelve," Tadashi says with certainty from his voice. It appears that Tadashi is waiting for his cue to strike. The preparation with his gear and the locations of his weaponry explains to us that this may not be his first time holding a gun nor committing this kind of act. We watch as he sits back and takes a couple of breaths. He looks at his wristwatch. It appears to be antique. He rubs on it carefully. This might be an important item, something from memory. However, we are unsure, but his facial expression softens when eyeing this watch.

"Why are not leaving right away?" Wasabi asks Tadashi. Wasabi shows a hint of uncertainty for their scheme. It is safe to say in their conversation that he is a recently released convict. Once again, this may not be the case. However, with their vocabulary and the metaphorical wordplay behind their conversation, Wasabi is most likely involved with something that may or may not got him convicted. If he is a worthy character, we might soon find out.

"It is too early," says Tadashi. "We still have a few minutes before the drop."

"The drop," questions Wasabi.

Tadashi sighs. "Most businessmen around here are still dipping their paintbrush. Therefore, most of them have yet to arrive. Like drunks, they will eventually stagger at this God forsaken hotel and play their baccarat game. We need to wait a few minutes for them to arrive and get comfortable. Once that happens, then we can go in and take what we can get."

"Do you know how many of them might be there?"

"I don't know. According to the connect, not many. May six or seven. This is the Dew Drop, not the Bellagio."

"You are certain that these businessmen have bank?"

"Yes, Wasabi, God. These fools are just fobs that come to the mainland for business. Most work for top corporations like AT&T, SoftBank, Chase, and the like. They most likely spend their funds on young girls or street walkers of the night in these fine establishments." He says this while waving his hands. He adds. "Then to conclude their night, they come here. Need I say more?"

"No, boss. You don't." Wasabi rubs his hands together to keep warm. He wipes his hands to keep the window from fogging.

"Here is the plan. Once they get comfy, we are going inside of the place. We will act like we want a room. I will serve as the distraction. You will kick the door in and subdue the attendant. Once we tie up our damsel, we are going to go downstairs. Getting everything together so far?"

"Understood."

"We come inside, get everybody down, and get our loot."

"Do you want to take away their wallets and passports?"

"No, no. Take the wallets, but not the passports. We might be thieves, but not sadists."

Wasabi tilts his head to the ceiling. It looks that he wants to say something humorous, but decides not to give it a response.

"In. Out. Five minutes or less. Any questions so far?"

"No. Just ready to get this loot."

"Agreed." Tadashi digresses. "Hey, listen. I am glad that you are back. I'd missed you."

"Miss you too, boss!"

Tadashi releases the grip on his steering wheel and places it on his pistol. He shows delicacy to it like something you would do with a newborn child. "Have you spoken to her since you got out."

Wasabi closes his eyes. His face shows lamentation; like he is in a process to produce a thought, but can't find the words to express.

"She won't let me see her."

"How about your daughter?"

"She won't let me see her either."

"That bad, isn't it?"

Wasabi gives his head a little shake. "When she learned of my release, she automatically filed a restraining order against me from her and our daughter."

"Shit, sorry." Tadashi appears, to be honest on what he is telling Wasabi. It also shows that Tadashi can share his empathy.

Wasabi stubs the cigarette out before discarding it in the ashtray. "I am too."

They hear a sound of an approaching vehicle in front of their vehicle. A red Mercedes pulls alongside of the curve in front of the Dew Drop Inn. Both watch as a man comes out of the driver side and opens the door for all of the passengers inside.

Tadashi's connect confirms it. They are businessman. They are of Asian descent. They are neatly dressed. So much so, that it appears that they shopped at the same place to get their clothes. Tadashi slightly cracks the window to hear on what language that the businessmen are speaking. A smile spreads on his face when hearing the confirmation of their talk.

"I know that face." Wasabi looks at Tadashi. "Speaking the mother tongue."

" _Sou desu!"_ Tadashi confirms. "In five minutes, on my cue, we will be ready."

"Gotcha, boss!"

Wasabi and Tadashi put on their gloves and their ski masks. Tadashi takes the duct tape and puts it in his back pocket. "I want this to be quick and simple." He tells Wasabi. "No causalities!"

"Understood!"

"Initials only from here on out!"

Tadashi does the sign of the cross before exiting the vehicle. The cold impacts the both of them as they exit the car. Wasabi feels a chill, but Tadashi does not. From our viewpoint, the word, cold, displays a different meaning to Tadashi. He shows no emotion when the cold air hits him. He put his pistol inside of his front of waist.

Tadashi and Wasabi run toward the front entrance of the hotel. Not wanting to alert the others around, they were swift in their doing. Wasabi opens the door as Tadashi makes his entrance. They are now inside of the hotel.

It is deserted when they enter, which suits them for there will not be any witnesses. The men in black walk toward the window. Wasabi, with both hands, has his gun at the door. Tadashi begins to speak.

"Excuse me," asks Tadashi in a foreign accent. "Me need help on how the operation of room work. This is my first time in country. Can you please assist?"

A moment later, we see a woman appearing in front of the window. She is of Asian descent. She is wearing a plain pink blouse and an overworn pair of blue jeans. She is also sport a black Washington Nationals cap. Tadashi watches as the lonely looking woman begins to speak.

Before she can utter a word, Wasabi kicks the door in with his foot and enters the office. The door makes a loud sound as it splinters.

The woman, reeling in shock, is about to scream before Wasabi comes to subdue her. "Shut the fuck up and lay the fuck down. Get on the fucking ground now." The woman follows his orders and gets on the ground.

Tadashi steps inside and gives Wasabi the duct tape. He quickly grabs the woman's hands and ties them with the tape. He does the same with her feet. Tadashi has his hands on the woman's mouth.

"Now, sweetheart," says Tadashi. "We don't want no trouble. We mean no harm. All you have to do is nod yes or no for my question. _Wakarimasu ka._ "

The woman quietly nods. We see some kind of moisture coming from her waist. It is evident that the woman has urinated on herself.

"Okay," says Tadashi. "Are those lovely gentleman in the basement? Nod yes or no."

The lady, showing anguish and fear, nods.

"Thank you, sweetheart," says Tadashi. He looks at Wasabi. "Cover her mouth and her eyes."

"Gotcha, boss!" Wasabi finishes the deed.

Tadashi draws his weapon from his waist and holds it gently. He follows Wasabi into a hallway. It is poorly lit, but enough to see. Both remain vigilant, with Tadashi covering his back and Wasabi covering his front.

The hallway leads to a narrow stairway descending to the basement. They quietly walk down the rickety staircase to their destination. From the outside, a conversation is being held. Wasabi listens with intent. It sounds like someone hit their hand on the table as it is followed by laughter.

Wasabi, with his semi-automatic pistol, aims for the door. Tadashi takes a breath before knocking on the door. Tadashi takes a step back. An older gentleman opens the door. Not even a second, Tadashi and Wasabi come inside with their guns blazing.

They subdue the doorman after Tadashi hits him with the butt of his gun.

The duo enters the small basement where it is confirmed that a baccarat game is in progress. The businessmen that were in the Mercedes are present, with their hands up. As the duo approach the table, they keep their guns in sight.

They scan the area to make sure that they are no surprises waiting for them. After a quick scan, they are ready to proceed.

"Get on the motherfucking ground," Tadashi screams as he points the gun at one of the businessmen. Wasabi shouts. "Get on the ground now. This is not a motherfucking game."

The businessmen do as they are directed and get on the ground. One of the men is pleading to Tadashi in Chinese. The look on his face shows that he is pleading for his life. "Shut the hell up with that noise. Where is the money?" The latter of which he speaks in broken Mandarin.

"We don't know what you are talking about," says one of the gentleman. "We have no funds."

"Bullshit," screams Tadashi. "I know you have the funds and we ain't leaving til we get it."

"Are you police," asks one of the other gentlemen.

"Fuck, we ain't no police," says Wasabi. "Do you think we are 12? Fuck 12. Where is the motherfucking money before I dispense this lead into one of your temples."

The atmosphere appears to be heavy as the men are pleading for their life. The noise is starting to irritate Tadashi. To show his seriousness, he punches one of the men in his face.

"Stop," the man pleads. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"The son of a bitch that is about to be responsible for your wake," screams Tadashi. "Give me the money now or pay the goddamn funeral director later."

Suddenly, one of the gentlemen stands, throwing a punch at Wasabi. However, he blocks it with his right arm and grabs him by the collar. Wasabi plants a knee in his groin, pinning the businessman against the wall and holds him immobile and gasping for air.

"Do you want to die tonight," questions Wasabi. "I am very close to wanting to empty this clip. Where is the money?"

"Alright, alright," says the businessman while covering his hands from the barrow of Wasabi's gun.

"It is over there behind the bar. Behind the bar."

"You heard," says Wasabi to Tadashi. "It is over behind the bar. Get it."

Tadashi runs to the bar where he locates a suitcase. Seeing what he wants, he grabs the suitcase. But before he plans to leave, he goes to their pockets to gather what he can get. Wasabi hits the pinned businessman with his pistol before he slumps to the ground.

"Alright, T. You got it? Let's leave." While pointing the gun to the businessmen, he speaks. "Don't you move for the next few minutes until we are gone. Don't you dare move? Understand?"

The remaining businessmen remain quiet on the ground.

Tadashi and Wasabi quickly run out of the hotel and crossing the street. They jump into the vehicle and quickly speed away.

"Okay, okay," says Tadashi. You can tell that he is flustered. He is beet red and is trying his hardest to maintain his composure. "Let's keep our cool. Let's get right." He takes off his ski mask and his gloves. Wasabi proceeds as well. "Act calm, Wasabi. We must remain calm." We can feel the adrenaline coming from him. He throws the material back in the paper bag.

"Whoa," screams Wasabi. "I can't believe we just did this."

"Too early for excitement," says Tadashi. "We need to offload this vehicle and dump it somewhere."

"Wait a minute," says Wasabi. "Are you telling me that this car is stolen."

"Where have you been," says Tadashi.

Tadashi pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number. He puts the phone on his shoulder as he is driving.

"Hey, the cattle is ready," says Tadashi. "No, it was no problem. Had a sheep helping this poor shepherd." There is silence for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, come get the cattle at the steakhouse on the cliff. We will be waiting for you. Alright, later."

"Who was that," questions Wasabi.

"The connect," responds Tadashi. "I hope you don't plan to call it a night just yet. Because we got a cake to bake."

Tadashi revs the engine and turns on the radio. The sound of rap makes its presence known in the car. The sound of his exhaust reverberates heavily through the midnight streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all were not too confused about the street slang. Excuse my excessive vulgarity on this chapter. I wanted it to feel authentic as possible. More chapters coming soon!


	3. Night One Concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood suckers come in all shapes or forms. But in the end, we all got to survive."-Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of After Dark. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

The camera returns us to our hero, Hiro. He is walking in a slow pace. His focus is on his cell phone. The dimly lit illuminating light from his cell phone shows the same emotion he displayed from his previous encounter with the client he nicknamed Red. It shows emptiness. His eyes narrow as he scrolls on the 4-chan site. From our angle, we are unable to look on what is contained on the website. However, we do know that it is a pick-up site for his clients. Is this the only approach for access of work, or are there other methods? Guess, we have to find out in the time we are allotted.

He crosses the street and as he walks, he passes by a stranger. For a moment, he pauses. He examines the man, at least for a quick second. The man is solidly constructed, but not fat. His shoulders are broad and strong-looking. He is wearing a ragged and tattered shirt that says Property of the United States Navy. His blue jeans are torn and has holes from the bottom up. One of his shoes, or lack thereof, is missing one of its soles. The jagged wind makes it cue, which makes Hiro shiver. However, the stranger is unfazed. He turns and looks at Hiro. There is eye contact for a few seconds. He gives Hiro a silent nod before walking the opposite direction of Hiro.

As Hiro continued, he hears the stranger utter a word.

"Cold," the stranger grunts. He spits on the sidewalk and proceeds to wherever or whoever he is headed.

It leaves Hiro standing in the middle of street looking perplexed. He raises his eyebrow while staring at the stranger in question. It seems that Hiro is lost in thought. If we can read his mind, maybe is he thinking, _What on Earth gave you the option to say an obvious fact?_ Or, _of course it is cold. You are walking on the cold street with your bare foot._ Or maybe, it is something that is not presently shown on the outside. Rather within deep into the mind of Hiro. Maybe you can imagine a secret compartment concealing his deepest, hidden secrets. Yet again, all of these things are questions in theory. We are just the audience, not therapists or psychics.

The time on his cell phone shows an half hour past three in the morning. He knows that this is going to be the last call for the district before the others retreat to their respective domiciles. He continues to hear the loud sirens of police; the sight of ambulance passing through; and now the broken glasses from the drunk. This is the heart and soul of their little slice of happiness.

He is a few blocks away from the Entertainment District. He recognizes the sea of neon colors. An amusement park, he says silently. He passes an arcade where it is crammed with young adults. The loud, wild electronic sounds pumping out loudly from the outside; with the appeal of come on and empty out your pockets for fun.

A couple step outside of the arcade. Both are holding hands as they are laughing over something that caught their attention. Hiro takes a glance at them. In return, they do the same. They return to their bantering as they march across the street to a nearby park. For a moment, Hiro could have sworn that the girl glared at him. Then mouthed something to him. Her face showed desire. It does not surprise him. He shakes his head and shrugs it off. "Too bad I am not much of a lip reader," he says.

He receives a text message. He leans back on the wall. From our angle, the phone displays the contact under the name of Kuroko. It even shows a picture. Although it is too small to see, but we can assume that this client is in fact, a female. On the message, she asks him is she able to have an overnight stay with him. He replies that he is unable to have to do it because he needs to be somewhere in the morning. She responds if she pays him extra, would he stay. He sighs loudly at the response. He responds that he will think about it. She tells him of his whereabouts. He tells her that he is located. She tells him that she is going to pick him up. He simply responds okay before closes his cell phone.

He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He puts it between his lips and lights away. The smoke masks the condensation on this cold night. The wind begins to pick up. He pulls the hood of his SFIT sweatshirt to keep him warm. With his free hand, he keeps it in his pocket.

He stands motionless as he is awaiting his client. And that is the only thing we are getting out of him.

Not too long later, a black Audi pulls alongside of the curve where Hiro stands. The occupant stares at him. He pulls out his trademark approach to attract his clients, his sucker, and places it in his mouth. Rather or not if he is sincere, he creates a facade of his trademark smile and sways his hips to the vehicle in waiting. The passenger side window of the Audi goes down and Hiro makes his way to the window.

"Trick or treat, my dear Kuroko," he says with the emphasis of her name. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" He swirls his tongue around the sucker leaving a trail of his saliva.

The woman in the car seems unfazed at his approach. However, the smirk on her face gives us the impression that she is humoring him. She opens her mouth. "Too bad that I've missed Halloween. But looking at you," says the deep-voiced woman as she snatches the candy from his hand. "I'd rather have the treat instead." She puts the sucker in her mouth and begins to chew it. The crunching sound is loud, then she sticks her tongue out. "Delectable. But that isn't the only thing sweet I want."

He opens the door and steps inside of the vehicle. The car smells of fresh scented lemon. Before he has the chance to put on his seatbelt, the woman surprises him with a kiss. She grabs both of her hands and presses hard on his lips. Hiro swallows nothing, but accepts that this is something that the client wants. He is only doing his job. She places her tongue inside of his mouth, forcing his tongue to do a dance with hers. He remains still while she does all of the work. After she finish, a trail of saliva bridges the pair.

"Taste like cigarettes and teen spirit," replies Kuroko as she licks her lips. She wipes the saliva from her cheek and retreats it in her mouth.

"That is your taste," says Hiro. He looks at her then looks away, looking at the window in front of him.

"In the sense of my smokes or my sexual preference?"

He doesn't answer her question. Instead, he asks. "Do you want the usual or something else this time?"

"The usual. I want it wet, slick, and raw." There is enthusiasm in her voice. It sounds like almost a thrill to do this kind of thing with an escort. It is too bad that the darkness disallows us from seeing her appearance. However, hearing the tone of her voice, it is lustrous and demanding. Her approach shows that this is not her first time with an escort.

"From the front or from the back," says Hiro in a monotonous voice. He falters, already knowing the answer. This must be the case because the woman displays bedroom eyes. "Like a schoolgirl, you slutty twink."

"I don't have them on me," says Hiro.

"It's okay. I got you covered," says Kuroko. She pulls his chin to meet her lips. He closes his eyes as she presses her lips. His face is tense, in contrast to Kuroko as she envelopes her mouth with his. While she has his chin with one hand, she strokes his hair with another. He trembles. She stops.

"Are you cold, dear," asks Kuroko.

"Kinda," responds Hiro.

She rests her hands on his lap, rubbing his upper thigh. "Don't worry. I will warm you up."

She retreats to her side of the vehicle. She shifts the gear and begins to drive away from the arcade.

The camera now displays the couple at a hotel. The hotel is located outside of the entertainment district. The location does not matter for it is the characters that we are focusing on.

They are in a foyer of the hotel. The hotel floor is tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, displaying its rainbow colors. It bounces in different directions. We can guess that this stands out, making itself as an attraction. The couches are embroidered in silk with the appearance of being imported from another country. This hotel is a huge contrast to the corrugated shack where Hiro was with his client, Red.

They bypass the counter before entering the elevator.

"Don't we need to check in," asks Hiro.

"I have already checked us in. No need to worry," responds Kuroko.

The elevator stops on the fifth floor. She takes Hiro by the hand and walk the few steps to their room. Unlike the previous hotel where they had keys, Kuroko pulls a keycard from her purse and slides it in. After hearing the click, she opens the outward door.

She fiddles around the wall searching for a light. Their room was antique. The decor appears to be presented in 18th century fashion. The wall moldings are decorated from a sense of colonial England. However, the furniture and the equipment is in contrast. It is modernized. The king-sized bed is there. It looks soft and firm. The lamps above their bedpost is old-fashioned, but it compliments the color in the room, which is a shade of teal.

The camera pans at Kuroko, since we have good lighting of her. She is middle-aged, maybe in her late thirties, early forties. She is wearing a red dress. Judging by her taste in her vehicle, we can judge that her dress is expensive as well. Her earrings are diamond encrusted. The type where an ordinary jewellery store would not sell. Her hair is black, long, and straight. She has a small, slender face. Her hazel eyes beam from the streetlight. They are very beautiful. Her creamy white skin can be compared to milk. Her red dress clings tightly around her breast. They are well-rounded.

Kuroko closes the door and Hiro walks to the bed. On it, he sees a swimsuit on the bed. He picks it up and it is a girl's one piece. The color of it is blue. Judging by the size of the swimsuit, Hiro knows that it is going to be a tight fit.

Hiro sighs, but nothing changes on his face. With the exception of their kiss in the car, he turns around and sits on the bed. "I am going to guess that you might _want_ me after a swim?"

The woman remains standing, staring at Hiro. She purses her lips and tilts her torso to Hiro. "I would like it better on you. Especially when it is slick and wet."

"That is fine. Your kink," he says simply while holding on to the swimsuit.

"My kink. My money." She says with a statement of fact. She puts both hands on her hips. Her body language shows frustration. This may not be the first time Hiro has done this to her. She relaxes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She says as she walks over to a bag on the table. She pulls out a black wig and tosses it to Hiro. "I want you to wear this as well." She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She later comes out and looks at Hiro.

"Step into the shower with this on. Get it nice and wet for me," says Kuroko.

Not a word, he picks up the one piece swimsuit and goes into the bathroom. He undresses and puts his clothes on top of the toilet. He gets the wig and puts it on his head. He goes inside of the stand-in shower and closes it. The warm water widens his eyes. He is taken aback and turn the nozzle on the shower to make it suitable enough to at least feel some kind of expression.

He allows the water to caress his hair and the top part of his body. He staggers a little as he puts on the one piece swimsuit for Kuroko. Hiro was right. The swimsuit is tight-fitted as it envelopes his chest, his crotch, and his butt. He turns red by the feeling of its tightness. That alone is stirring some arousal from him as his breath becomes labored. The warmness of the shower drips around him, making him become sensitive. His dick makes a bulge on his swimsuit. The straps are indenting on his shoulders. His nipples making contact on the swimsuit makes him have thoughts of touching himself. He places a hand on one of his chest and rubs it gently. He does light scrapes on his chest with his nail before flicking it a couple of times. That alone is causing his dick to press hard against the fabric. You can tell that he wants to go further, but stops. He straightens himself out as he prepares to go into character.

There is a knock on the door. "Are you ready," asks Kuroko.

"Yeah, I am," answers Hiro.

She enters the bathroom and closes the door. She is already naked with the exception of her panties. Her breast are small and perky, but takes pride on how supple and soft they are. She makes a glance at Hiro; admiring how alluring he looks. She is impressed on how permissible he is to do what she asked. Her eyes widen when peeping at his erection against his swimsuit. She feels a surge coming from her pussy. She is taken aback. However, she muster as much as she could to get herself together.

She steps inside of the shower. She seems amused by the tension on his shoulders, edging behind him; leaving barely an inch of distance between the pair.

He coughs awkwardly, unsure on what he is supposed to do.

"Shh!" Kuroko whispers behind his ears. "Just relax. I am not going to hurt you. Just let the warmness of the shower soothe your worries." She takes a nip on his earlobe, which makes him flinch. "Let me also soothe your worries."

From the corner of her eye, Hiro's face is beet red. She hears his breath becomes labored, making her excited. Slowly, she reaches around Hiro and cusps her palm around his chest. Hiro sightly moans. She proceeds to caress his chest. The fabric of the swimsuit and her touch causes his nipple to erect. Suddenly, he feels a pinch of his other nipple. She tugs while she bites his neck. Hiro staggers, but her legs keeps Hiro from collapsing.

"Does this feel good," asks Kuroko while speaking in Japanese. "Do you like it when I squeeze your tits?"

Hiro's breath shortens. He is unable to speak. Or so we think. Not getting the answer she receives, she glides her hand to his dick and pinches the phallus.

Hiro yelps, only exciting her as she continues to rub his dick with her firm grip. "Answer my question, my pet. Do you feel good. Answer me, Hiro. Do. You. Feel. Good?"

"Yes." He manages to say.

She emits a light chuckle. She purrs as she continues to massage his dick. "I am so glad to manage to get a boy like you. You have quite a reputation with your customers. For a moment, I think you enjoy being a girl."

"If you think I being a girl satisfies you, then que sera sera." He tilts his head back, showing his face to Kuroko. She blushes. "God, you look amazing. Your face is dashing. Your body. Your everything. You are just cream waiting to be melt." She looks down at his dick. "Speaking of cream. I think it is about time you fap some of your own." She lets go of his dick.

"Turn around," she says.

Hiro does what he is told.

"Stroke for me," she says. "Stroke your dick through your swimsuit and come for me."

Hiro stands back as the shower continues to run. He feels the water from the nozzle on his body as he uses his hand to massage his dick.

At the beginning, they are light, gentle strokes. Meanwhile, Kuroko kneels and puts her hand in her pussy. Fluid seeps from her cavern, making her till her hidden valley more. Her nipples are becoming hard. However, leaving it unattended intensifies the rush as she digs both of her hands into her pussy.

Her pants become louder. His pants become louder. "Faster," she screams. He did. He leans against the wall stroking his dick through his swimsuit. The friction and the precum is becoming more than he can bear. He starts to moan. The more he strokes, the louder he becomes.

"It's okay, my pet." She continues to till her pussy while licking her lips. "Nothing turns me than seeing boys come. Work that dick!"

"Yes," he says as he continues.

"I am coming," she screams. She climaxes as juices spray from her pussy to the shower floor. Pleasure spills throughout her body as she continues to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out. It is over. Her pleasure ebbs and she drops to the floor in exhaustion.

Although the shower continues to run, there is silence between the pair. Hiro looks at Kuroko as she is caught in the rapture. He tries to reach to her before she extends her hands and wraps her lips around him. Kuroko pulls on his tongue with her teeth, forcing it inside of her mouth. The kiss last for a few moments before Hiro breaks it.

He leans over and coughs loudly. He is out of breath, exhausted, and feeling overheated from the shower. He steps out of the shower and goes to the sink. He turns on the water from the faucet to cool off. Suddenly, he feels her wrapping around him.

"We are not finished yet," she says. She kisses him on his neck while placing her hand inside of the swimsuit where his ass is located. She thrusts two fingers inside while Hiro leans over the sink. It surprises him and tries to resist. However, she uses her other hand to cover his dick.

"We are not finished yet," she says. "You have yet to come yourself." She adds.

Hiro tries his hardest to resist her hands, but the more she does it, the more he become aroused. After a few moments, she stops. She pulls from his ass, licking his juices and steps outside for a moment. When she returns, his face shows a blank stare when seeing her item.

Kuroko is wearing a rainbow-colored strapon. He does not take his eyes off of it as she strokes it gradually at the shaft.

She moans; rubbing her dick gently as she waves it in his direction. She is dying of anticipation whereas he stands in disbelief.

"This is your lollipop," she says with absoluteness. "The one that you are going to suck and fuck and nut."

He does not answer. However, we can see his lips quivering. She smirks at the sight of seeing that.

"A treat for my twink. I know you love it. You never hesitate. I am beginning to think that you like being a girl, you fag." She says even to a point she is surprised by her own comment. "Hey, hey. The last part, that was a little out of hand."

"No, no. It's okay," he says. He gets on his knees and wraps his hands on her dick. "If being a girl and a fag is what you want, then I will be of service." He rubs the tip against his lips. In an instance, he wraps his arms around her hips and begins sucking on her dick.

He bobs up and down with great force. She stands in wonder as she sees him sucking on her dick. There is loud slurping sounds. You can hear it go even to his throat. The look in his eyes as he sucks on dick shows that he knows what he is doing.

She massages his hair, pulling it and stroke it while he continues to suck. "That's it. Suck on my lollipop like a good boy." She murmurs, but displays a warm smile.

She becomes astounded when she sees him stroking his dick. Seeing this causes her to thrust into Hiro's mouth.

"That's right. Work that mouth pussy, my pet. Stroke, stroke, stroke." She imitates the hand motions of playing with a dick. "Fap, fap, fap for your mistress. Yes, suck my fat cock, you bitch."

Hiro continues stroking his dick and sucking her dick until he spurts inside of his swimsuit. He cringes a couple of times before taking out her dick out of his mouth.

"Very good," she says. "Well done, I am proud of you." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Now it is time for the main event."

He stands up and position himself to the sink. He adjust the swimsuit and spread his ass open as he offers himself to her. "Are you ready to fuck my ass pussy?"

Without hesitation, she rubs her strap-on against his ass. She spits on it to give lubrication. "Don't worry," she coos. "I am going to take you to heaven."

"Be my angel then, _bitch_!" He says with a sting.

Something is stirring in him. As the audience, Hiro is given us mixed signals on how is feeling throughout the ordeal. But there is nothing we can do. As a reminder, our intent is to watch over the scene. They can't see or hear us. Let's see what happens next.

Kuroko slides her dick into Hiro's cavern, causing him to yelp loudly. He grabs the sink for posture as she begins fucking his ass. The sound of her hips hitting his ass is prominent. Her moans and his moans create a harmonious unison with each other. Her hands slips below him, caressing his balls as she still rubs rapidly through his walls.

"Take it easy," he says.

"I want to, but your ass feels so good," she responds. "It is like your ass is made to be fucked."

"Please take it easy," he says. This time in a sense of a demand.

Hiro feels his insides being handled by her dick. As she continues to fuck him, his dick rubs against the sink, exciting it. It does not go without notice from her. "Aww, is your dick feeling left out?"

She takes her hands from his balls and roughly strokes him. "You feel amazing, Hiro." She tries to manage to say in between moans, but this becomes overwhelming with her and Hiro as well.

"Tell me that you love my cock!"

"I love your cock!"

"Tell me how it feels."

"My ass is burning. It is hot, but simmering with pleasure."

"That's a good twink." She thrusts deeper to where his prostate is located. "There it is, the sweet spot."

Hiro hesitates, knowing that he is close to climax.

"Tell me that you are a naughty slut." She spanks his ass.

"I am a naughty slut."

"God, I wish this was a real dick so I can nut inside of you. Just imagine my fat seed dripping from your rosebud."

"Whatever keeps you happy, mistress."

"That is right. I am your fucking mistress, you twink." She grips his dick. "Now come for me."

The final thrust she gives Hiro surges him to climax. He spurts inside of his swimsuit. He screams as he is now caught in the pleasure. Kuroko continues until she squirts. She shivers in pleasure as she continues to stroke Hiro's dick post-ejaculation.

Kuroko exhales loudly until she can no longer feel any pleasure. She pulls out her dick from his ass and drops to the floor. They are now both exhaling loudly. Neither can tell what is water from sweat from the bathroom.

Eyeing Hiro's semen, she crawls to him and begins licking up his semen.

She laps up his semen as he remains standing. He moans quietly as she finishes partaking anything left from his soiled swimsuit. When she is done, she chews on it like it is gum.

She got up and gives him a kiss. They exchange tongues as while as semen. Kuroko breaks the kiss, swallowing the contents. She grabs Hiro's thought, instructing him to swallow as well. He does.

"You were amazing as always, Hiro," says Kuroko.

Hiro does not respond. He is still out of breath. Kuroko opens the door to make it cooler. She leaves for a moment, then return to give him a glass of water. He takes the water and quickly gulps it down. "Thanks," he utters.

As he is still panting, he says, "You still want to go another round?"

Kuroko shakes her head. "After what we had, I think we are done tonight."

They remain on the bathroom floor. She rests her head on his chest. She still rubs her hands over his cum-soaked swimsuit. She gives him a few light pecks on his stomach. Hiro looks away, but does rest his hand on her head.

A few minutes later, Hiro comes out of the bathroom. He is back in his street clothes. His "outfit" is in a plastic bag in his hand. He finds Kuroko sitting on the bed facing the nightstand.

From our viewpoint, she has a credit card and carefully dicing some white powder. She is being delicate, ensuring that she does not mess up the process. She creates three neat rows. Once she is finished, she wraps a dollar bill and puts it in her nose. She snorts it and tilts her head back. Afterwards, she turns around and face Hiro.

"Thanks for the wonderful night," she says.

"Anytime. Glad to be of service," he says.

"Wanna take a hit," she says, showing her drugs.

"Cocaine or prescription drugs?"

"A bit of both." She snorts another row. "Leftover party favor from one of my rentboys." She smiles. "He is single. I can hook you up."

He laughs. "Not interested."

"Aww, c'mon." She says playfully. "There is no way a guy like you, who gets fuck like a girl, is not gay."

"I enjoy what I enjoy," replies Hiro. "But it does not mean I enjoy the affections of a man."

"Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? A toy? Something?" Her questions show intent, but Hiro does not budge.

"I am not inclined to answer," responds Hiro. "I don't explain my personal life with my customers."

She snorts the last row of her line. The last one makes her yelp. "I said goddamn this is great. This is some _Pulp Fiction_ kind of shit right here." She turns to Hiro. "At least answer me this. Why do you enjoy crossdressing so much? Why dress, act, and do so many things as a girl?"

Hiro reaches into his pocket and grabs another sucker. "Because I enjoy it, that's why. I love when eyes stare at me." He leans closer to her. "If it can grab your attention, then who else wants it?" He takes it out of his mouth. "Plus, women complain about not receiving affection from their men. Why not give them what they want?"

Kuroko's face turns red. "Oh," she says. She goes into her purse and gives him his fee for his services. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay the night with me?"

"No can do. It is getting close to the morning anyway. I am going home," says Hiro. He puts the money in his pocket and heads for the front door.

"You must be some kind of vampire," she asks.

He pauses at the door and turns around. Her facial expression shows disappointment. Something of a feeling a person receives after having an one-night stand. Hiro sighs. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Blood suckers come in all shapes or forms. But in the end, we all got to survive." He grabs the knob and exits the room.

The camera pans to the outside of the hotel. The pastel colors of blue and orange begin to paint a picture of the morning sky. There is silence outside of the hotel. Better yet, there is stillness. Like a vacuum sucked all of the sounds. Only Hiro's footsteps reminding us that there is sound around us.

Hiro puts on his hoodie and proceeds to walk down the street. According to his cell phone, it is a couple of minutes after six. He yawns, displaying exhaustion from his night's work. As he walks, he spies a diner. He decides to go to that direction.

While he is at the crosswalk, he pushes the button for him to go across. But before he crosses, a black vehicle passes him. For some reason, time slows down. Hiro examines the vehicle and then further examines his occupants. He sees an older gentleman who somewhat has similar features to him. Next to the driver, there is an African American gentleman.

From the car's point of view, the driver stares at the boy at the crosswalk. He, too, recognizes the young version of himself.

"Tadashi," he says.

"Hiro," Tadashi says.

Time suddenly speeds back to its normal pace. Hiro watches Tadashi drive to parts unknown. He crosses the street and walks to the diner. As he approaches the diner, he takes out the sucker.

"This taste kind of sour," he says. Looking at his emotionless face, we are quite unsure. Is it the literal sour taste of his sucker? Or another feeling deep within his heart? We hope we can figure more about him as this story progress. One thing is for certain, he is quite an intriguing character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Please feel free to comment, bookmark, subscribe and/or kudos. More chapters soon. Thanks and God bless! Happy Reading!


	4. Twilight (Day One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing is never easy. We all have a day."-Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know it has been awhile since my last release. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks and God bless!

Our hero enters the diner. He wipes his feet before opening the door into the restaurant. The silence abruptly disappears when he is welcomed with the clinking sounds of forks and knives hitting plates; people are well engaged in conversation; servers walking in different directions to cater to their customers. We can hear Minnie Riperton playing in the background. The song is inaudible, but a music lover can pinpoint her voice.

He stands by the counter as if he is expecting someone. He pulls out his cell phone. He sees that he does not have any notifications. His face shows relief. It is safe to say that he meant what he says he is off-duty in the day. He puts his cell phone back in his pocket. He is approached by a server.

"Good morning," says the server. Her voice is gentle, yet firm. It is very deep. We can guess that by her tone that she is at the climax of her shift. Her eyes are sunken and baggy. Her apron is dirtied from the clienteles of the night. Hiro couldn't help by seeing how pretty her hair was. The redness of it reminds him of someone; maybe someone of importance. He shakes his head to get back on the matter at hand.

"Good morning," he returns with a small smile.

"How many in your party," asks the server.

"One," he replies gently.

"Great. Right this way," says the server.

Hiro follows the server deeper into the restaurant. While walking, onlookers give him a glance from time to time. He is not surprised, or at least that is what we can see from his facial expression. Maybe in his mind, the crowd should get used to seeing a flamboyant boy in their midst. Or rather it could be an insecurity of his. Can't really tell for we are the audience watching over him.

She asks him if he wants to sit at the counter. He declines, stating that he wants to sit in a booth where he can rest his legs. Her face shows her empathy. He sat at the last booth in the far right corner facing the street.

"Is this suitable for you," asks the server.

"This will do. Thank you," replies Hiro.

Hiro sits inside while the server pulls out her straws, her napkins, and her utensils for the table. She also hands Hiro the menu. Hiro nods in his head in a silent thanks before retrieving it. He opens it to see what he wants.

"Is there anything else you want? Anything…" asks the server.

"Just give me french toast with orange juice," says Hiro. "Also, coffee, please. Strong, please!"

"Yes, dear," replies the server while writing it in her notepad.

She nods before leaving Hiro. As she was turning around, Hiro stops her.

"In fact, make it two orders of french toasts and orange juice," says Hiro.

"Alrighty then," replies the server. "Change of heart?"

"Something in my spirit," he gently responds before turning away.

The server shrugs her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

Hiro takes off his shoes and rests his legs on the seat across from him. His face shows signs of relief. The face that shows that he had a hard day at work. Judging from the predicament that he was in, he was having a hard day at work.

In his other pocket, he pulls out a small book. On the front cover, it reads _This Purpose Driven Life_. We don't have a clue on what is the book about. But, looking at it, it is something of importance. He places it aside on the table before retrieving a cigarette. He gently places it in his mouth before lighting it. He inhales before he flickers the ashes in the ashtray.

He pats the table for a bit. He eyes the book. It looks as though he was going to read. However, something catches his attention.

The heavy door opens and a small petite girl comes in. She is wearing an overworn, faded red sweatshirt that displays a fading _SFIT Alumni_ logo; blue jeans with patchwork in different areas; and dirtied white tennis shoes. Her hair is long but tangled in some places. Perhaps she has had no chance to wash it in some days. Maybe she has just crawled out of the bushes somewhere. Or maybe she is comfortable to have messy hair. Her petiteness makes her look malnourished. As if she has not eaten in awhile. Her white skin complexion is dark. But it is not natural. She appears to be of Asian descent, but judging from her green eyes and her red hair, there is something else. Her cheeks are flushed, but it is safe to assume because she just came into the diner from the cold. Aside from that, she does not stand out. The customers did not even give her a glance. We can guess that is because she might be a typical person. Unsure, but we will find out. For all that we know, she is just a person that Hiro was observing. Just for curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less.

The girl walks from the counter to the direction of Hiro. Her face goes from malcontent to excitement. However, Hiro displays no emotion. She walks before coming to a halt in front of the table. She stands in front of Hiro, looking at him with curiosity. Hiro does not return any emotion. There is a pregnant silence.

The girl breaks it.

"Hiro, darling," she says.

With close observation, we can see some open sores around her hands. The sleeves are closer to the wrist as if she is hiding something. Something that she does want anyone to see.

"Abby," he responds.

The girl that he calls Abby takes a seat across from Hiro. She looks at Hiro again. Whatever the pair have, there has to be importance. We are unsure as of now. Remember, we are just the audience watching their world.

Hiro takes a puff of the cigarette before placing it in the ashtray.

"Surprised to see you here this morning," says Abby.

"You told me to come and see you," replies Hiro.

"I know that. I am just...I am just," she stammers. "I am just happy that you are here."

"Yeah," he sighs before taking another puff of the cigarette. "Judging from your appearance, you had a late night bender yourself."

She doesn't respond, but her face displays frustration. "Is this going to be a confession booth or a meeting between two siblings?"

This is new information for us. It looks that these two do have a connection after all.

He shakes his head. "You called me to meet you here. I can be home by now."

"Look, look, I am sorry," she responds. "You know when I get a lack of sleep..."

"Save it," he tells her.

There is a pregnant silence once again. Hiro sighs, trying to produce what else could he say.

"Listen, I have ordered you breakfast," he tells Abby.

"Thank you," she silently says. "Is it…"

"French toast and orange juice? Yes."

"You are definitely my brother."

"Half- brother. Remember that!"

"Blood is blood, regardless."

"If you say so."

The server returns to the table with their order. Abby asks the server if she could get a glass of water. The server politely accepts. Without any time, Abby begins eating the french toast with her hands. Hiro raises his eyebrows in disgust to see his sister eating like that.

"We may not have come from the Hamptons or Beverly Hills, but there is a thing called manners," he says while drinking his cup of coffee. "Use it sometime."

"It has been awhile," protests Abby. "Haven't eaten in a few days."

"What have you been…" He stops. "In fact, I don't want to know what you have been doing. It might be something I may regret."

"Let's just say it is another kind of stimulant."

"Beautiful," he says sarcastically.

The server returns with Abby's water. Abby quickly ingests it after the server departs. She appears dehydrated, as moisture of sweat is around her face and her neck.

"It doesn't take much of a genius to know that it is either crystal or crack, Abby," he says. "I thought you were going to be through with this shit."

"Have some faith," she says. "I told you that I am getting clean." She looks away. "It is not as easy as it looks."

"My level of faith is compared to a snake taking care of a mouse family."

She stops. "Always with the quips. You are acting like a cynic."

"Well, boo-hoo for you, Abby." He takes a sip of his orange juice. He slams it abruptly hard. "How many times am I going to hear the same excuse from you?"

She remains quiet.

"You have told me that you were going to quit messing with that shit."

"And you had promised me that you were going to help," she retorts. "Haven't seen you do none of that."

"It would help if you can keep your phone on or at quit hopping from place to place." His eyes staring hard at his sister. "What kind of example are you setting for Chase."

"Leave Chase out of this," she protests. "He does not have nothing to do with this!"

"Nothing but showing him a bad example."

"Whatever."

"Whatever to you, too."

She grabs a cigarette from Hiro's pack and places it in her mouth. Hiro hands her a lighter before smoking a few puffs. Hiro takes another sip of his coffee. It looks that he was going to eat his french toast, but judging from the facial expression after watching his sister, he had changed his mind.

"Don't you want your french toast," she asks while having food in her mouth.

"Go ahead and take it," he says while sliding the plate to her side of the table. She nods her head before eating his portion of his food.

"Anyway, why did you call me to come here," asks Hiro.

"I wanted to see you," answers Abby. "I miss you. I don't see you as often."

"You have a choice to see me anytime," he retorts. "I don't live that far. Same place."

"Is Aunt Cass cool with that?"

"I can't speak for Aunt Cass' approval, but you are welcomed to see me."

"I have been busy."

He tilts his head. "Busy with what? I don't see you with a job."

"Busy, ok?"

Hiro sees her keychain showing a picture of a young boy. We could assume that could be Abby's son.

"How is Chase?"

"What about him?"

"He came by a few days ago asking for money."

Her eyes widened. It displays a hint of disappointment. "Did you give it to him?"

"Of course," he responds. "I am not going to deny my nephew any funds." He takes another sip of coffee. "Especially if my sister isn't doing her job of being a mother."

"Don't judge me."

"Do your damn job!"

"Chase knows I am a good mother," she says. "It is just setbacks, that is all."

"Abby, social services came by two days ago looking for you," says Hiro. "For Chase."

She continues to be silent. She is twiddling her thumbs on the table. "What were they asking?"

"Chase hasn't been going to school for a couple of weeks. Also, they have been looking for you at home." He takes another drag of a cigarette. "When Chase came by a few days ago asking for money, he was trying to make your house look good. However, there is so much shit in your place that he couldn't clean it up." He narrows his eyes. "A seven-year-old child seeing countless needles and bottles of prescription pills? The boy got scared."

"What did you do?"

"I let the little runt stay with me for a day, but where I live is no place for him. I mean, it is bad for business."

She pauses while putting her finger to her lip. "Where is he now?"

"He is staying with a friend for now." He takes a puff. "But I don't know how long my friend will let him stay." He takes another smoke. "Favors don't come cheap." He rubs his thumb and index finger together. "It requires funds. Thank God I am compensating her for some cheap sex."

"There is a home where he belongs."

"Yeah, but what is a home where there is no water, no electricity, no food? You know, the necessities that he needs." He adds. "Oh, did I mention a mother as well?"

"I am working on it," she responds.

"How is that working out," he says. "You look terrible. You reek of piss and other increments that I don't want to know. It also looks like that you have been up for what? Three or four days?"

She doesn't say a word.

Hiro is taken aback on his comment. His face relaxes. He takes a few breaths in order to calm himself.

"You know, Abby. I am sorry," he says. "That is not called for." He rests his hand on his sister's hand, rubbing it. "I am wrong for that. It is just. It is just, you were never like this." He closes his eyes. "What has happened to you? You were such a bright kid. You are my big sister."

He watches as tears fall her eyes. "I know," she says.

"We were not like this," he says.

"I know," she responds.

He sighs. "I am sorry." He kisses her hand. "Life can be stressful for a Hamada. But, I never expected all of us to be on the short end of the shit stick." He put his hands in his pocket. "There is a reason why you are here. It doesn't take much to make a guess."

"Hiro," she says. "It is nothing like that. I really want…"

"Listen, you don't have to explain," says Hiro. "How much are you in for?"

She looks at Hiro. "What do you mean?"

"How much are you in debt with this dealer. Is it the same one from before?"

She nods head. "Yes."

He pulls out a few hundred dollar bills. "Here is some money for the dealer." He pulls out a few more bills. "Go and clean yourself up." He put some bills back into his pocket.

"Thank you, Hiro," she answers.

"Pay this dealer off and get yourself cleaned up," he says.

"I will," she says. "I swear to God I will."

"Don't swear under something if you can't follow his will," he responds.

She nods her head. "What are we going to do with Chase?"

He nods his head before exhaling. "For now, he is safe. I will try to convince Aunt Cass to make some kind of arrangement. I am not the father type, but he needs to be somewhere safe and with stability. Also, I need to put him back in school. There has to be one Hamada who isn't going to be a fuck up."

We watch as Hiro leaves a couple of twenties on the table to include the bill and the tip. Abby wraps her arms around Hiro, to his chagrin. We watch them exit the restaurant and back into the cold.

"Where are you going now," questions Abby.

"I am heading home," answers Hiro. "Need to get ready for tonight."

"Are you still involved in you-know-what," questions Abby.

"Abby, amazing that you never once called me on my bullshit," replies Hiro.

"Too dark and cracked for this kettle to call anything else black." She shrugs. "At least you can keep your funds."

"Nothing is never easy, Abby," responds Hiro. "We all have a day."

Abby ignores his answer. She looks at a couple passing them. "Have you seen Tadashi?"

Hiro thinks back to an hour ago when the brothers crossed paths.

"No, I haven't," he lies to Abby. "It will be best if you don't see him."

"Are you still upset about what he did?"

"It's done and over with now, but he had no right to do what he did."

"It's not your fault."

"I could have stopped it. I am the reason why you ended like this."

We watch as Abby pushes Hiro against the wall. He flinches as he is surrounded by the pee-scented aroma of an addict. She closes her eyes and places a kiss on his lips. He pauses but doesn't do anything. She breaks the kiss.

"You did nothing. I am the reason why I am what I am."

Hiro looks down. He wipes his lips with his sleeve.

She gives him another kiss. Hiro closes his eyes. When the kiss breaks, he coughs.

"I love you, Hiro. You are my anchor," she tells him while caressing his cheek. "I gotta go."

She waves him goodbye before hailing a taxi. Hiro watches as his sister fades away into the distance.

"I wonder how long will I see her again," he questions himself out loud. "Maybe when the money runs out."

He walks to the bus stop that is adjacent from the restaurant. He sits on the bench to wait for the next bus. He pulls out his cellphone and goes into the gallery on his phone. It shows a picture of him, Tadashi, and Abby. It shows them wearing their school uniform. They also look younger. It shows them wrapping their arms around each other smiling. It appears that this was when they were in their happier times.

"A pity that I can't say, "no," says Hiro to himself.

He pulls out his headphones and connects them to his phone. He drowns himself into the world of heavy metal until the bus arrives.


End file.
